Zootopia: Jedna wiara
by Michaellught
Summary: Jest rok 1652. Ówczesny świat jest pogrążony w chaosie. Po zakończonej już wojnie trzydziestoletniej między kościołem, a protestantami nadal wrze. Nicola Bajerro i Judith Hoppenheimer. Dwie osoby, które stanęły w oddzielnych obozach. Czy przeznaczenie splecie ich drogi? Czy sprostają wyzwaniom świata? Czy zdołają uratować świat przed wpadnięciem w przepaść nie upadając razem z nim?
1. Chapter 1

Listopad 2018.


	2. Prolog

Światem zawładnął chaos. Wielka wojna wstrząsnęła nim, gdy dwóch wiernych synów jednego ojca, stanęło na przeciw siebie. Wykrwawiając się do upadłego w walkach o gargantuicznej skali. Kiedy synowie ginęli ich dzieci, żony i matki były ciemiężone. Bracia mieli zostać aniołami. Jednak brak porozumienia przekształcił ich w złe istoty, którym nie daleko już do demonów. Chciwość i hedonizm jednego doprowadziło do zdrady drugiego. Oba grzechy sobie równe. Skrzydła braci miały ochraniać niewinność. Miast tego zmiatają i palą wszystko dookoła. Palą, aż do suchej kości. Przez lat trzydzieści, niegodziwości przewyższały się na wzajem. Dzieci mordowano, żony gwałcono, a matką pustkę po stracie pozostawiano. Żałoba wielka ogarnęła wszystkich. Kiedy bracia dokonywali na sobie przebrzydłej destrukcji z południowego wschodu przybyło nowe zagrożenie. Wielka, niezliczona armia jak ciemny koc spowijała wszystko dookoła. Wtedy bracia się ocknęli z szału. Podpisali nie chętnie pokój, który był zbyt korzystny dla jednego z nich. Jadnak po tej wojnie pozostały głębokie rany, które z czasem zamienią się w blizny. Lecz czy do tego czasu śmierć nie zapuka do domu jednego z braci? Kruchy pokój może zostać złamany przez najmniejsze ukłucie. Takie jak miłość dwóch osób z dwóch różnych obozów. Obozów rozdzielonych przepaścią. Przepaść przecięta jest tylko jednym zbutwiałym mostem. Mostem skazanym na podpalenie. Skazanym? A może miłość połączy te dwa światy. Może wszystkie rany zostaną zasklepione, a blizny wchłoną się. Nie wiem. Ja wolę siedzieć na kamieniu. W swoim ciepłym domku. Popatrzę sobie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń w zaciszu. Nie ukrywam tego, że też jestem po jednej z tych stron. A przynajmniej próbuję być. Jednak Ojciec, mędrzec, powiedział mi kiedyś coś bardzo ważnego. Dom nie utrzyma się gdy ziemia będzie się spod niego osuwać, a fundamenty gnić. Obydwa te warunki muszą zostać spełnione by podtrzymać konstrukcje.

Akcja rozpoczyna się w roku 1650. Jeszcze 12 lat temu europą wstrząsał wielki konflikt pomiędzy protestantami, a katolikami. Zawarto pokój, który jednak łatwo może znów przerodzić się w wojnę, która pochłonąć może kolejne setki tysięcy synów jednego ojca. To smutne, że doszło do tej bratobójczej rzezi. I to wszystko w imię Boga najwyższego, jedynego, który po równo kocha każde swoje dziecko. Jednym z bohaterów jest Nikola Bajerro. Urodzony w Genui, syn bogatego kupca. Pieniędzy mu nie brakowało, jednak Bóg wezwał jego matkę do siebie tuż po jego narodzinach. Być może zbyt szybko, ale plany naszego Pana spowite są tajemnicą. Nikola dorastał razem ze swoim ojcem, będąc blisko ze sobą, aż do śmierci ojca, gdy Nikola miał za sobą już paręnaście lat. Nikola dobrowolnie wstąpił do armii. Po dość krótkim czasie ujawniły się jego pozytywne cechy przywódcze. Narodził się w nim świetny taktyk. Został generałem armii Genuańskiej. Brał czynny udział na polach bitew w wojnie trzydziestoletniej. W końcu objął dowodzenie nad armią samego papieża Urbana III. Po śmierci ojca świętego na tronie Piotrowym zasiadł Innocenty X. Nikolą, który pozostaje wiernym sługą papieża kieruje tylko jeden cel. Wymordowanie i zesłanie do piekieł wszystkich wrogów kościoła. Ten gniew niestety może go kiedyś zgubić, gdyż miłością powinien się kierować i za nią podążać bez zadawania zbędnych pytań. Po drugiej stronie zaś mamy dwudziestoparoletnią Judith Hoppenheimer. Niską króliczkę z jednej z wiosek w Saksonii. Wychowywała się w kochającej rodzinie z obojgiem rodziców i z młodszą siostrą. Pewnej zimy jej ojciec został przymusowo zagarnięty do armii mimo podeszłego już wieku. Na wiosnę nie wrócił. Wtedy śmierć dotknęła też jej matki. Jednak jej odejście było gorsze, ponieważ ciałem nadal była lecz w środku pozostała nicość. Judith uciekła z domu. Szybko znalazła sobie nowy dom w grupie bandytów i innych zagubionych. Takich jak ona. Mimo tego, że pogrążyła się kując sobie łańcuch z krzyków zamordowanych i okradzionych przez nią osób, ona nadal błaga jedyną osobę, która nadal ją kocha o wybaczenie. Godzinami zamyka się w swym mieszkaniu i ukrywa się szczelnie przed światem. W głębokiej modlitwie przeprasza za to co zrobiła. Błaga również o to by jej życie się zmieniło. W końcu tak się dzieje. Oddział wojsk Saksońskich postanowił się zająć jej bandą złodziei. Głoszą, że po mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga i przewagi w broni palnej, Judith zdołała się wybronić. Wtedy sam książę elektor Saksonii Jan Jerzy Wettyn. Szary podstarzały wilk, przyjechał na swoim perłowym koniu i mając za sobą słońce osobiście podszedł do Judith i wyzwał ją na pojedynek na rapiery. Judith ponoć ugodziła go w bark po niezbyt długiej walce. Wettyn był pod wrażeniem umiejętności niskiej, drobnej królicy. Książę złożył Judith i jej bandzie propozycje by ta została generałem jednej z jego armii. Z entuzjazmem przyjęła tę propozycje. Tak oto niegdyś uboga bandytka, nie ma już pod dowodzeniem jedynie swojej kilkudziesięcioosobowej bandy, a 5000 armię muszkieterów i ciężkich pikinierów. Teraz Judith czuje się świętą. Dlatego, że nie musi już mordować protestantów. Miłość... To takie teoretycznie proste do okazania uczucie. Jednak kruki w postaci ludzkiej pychy, chciwości i gniewu nie pozwalają jej wyściubić nosa z głębin otchłani ludzkiej istoty.

* _Opowiadanie bazuje na historycznych wydarzeniach, ale nie musi się z nimi ściśle pokrywać._


End file.
